Just Friends
by Auslly Shipper 15
Summary: Austin and Ally had never talked until one day in their senior year when Austin needed tutoring in Trig. Ally agrees to help him, and they turn out to be "just friends." Sucky summary as usual
1. A Thousand Miles

**So once again someone submitted this on Tumblr. Thanks shh-littleliars!**

There are times when your whole life changes, and I've only had three really: my brothers births and meeting Ally. I had never spoken to her until the faithful day. There were a total of thirty people in my class, counting myself, and only six were females: Brooke, Cassidy, Kira, Tilly, Trish, and Ally. I had been failing Trigonometry since the first day, and it was clear that I needed a tutor, a female tutor – a female tutor that I could flirt with. It was clear I only had one option: Ally. Cassidy, Kira, and Brooke were my exes, Tilly was crazy, and Trish was having eye sex with Dez every time they saw each other. I wrote the four words on the paper and pushed it off the edge of the desk along with my pencil, hoping she'd respond.

_Will you tutor me? _Thankfully it landed with the words visible without turning the paper over. "Dawson," I whisper across the aisle, not receiving an answer. "Ally," She holds up a finger as she finishes writing the problems the teacher assigned us. She looks at me when she's finished, clearly annoyed since it's the third time today I've asked her to pick my shit up. "Would you mind?" I ask pointing at the floor. She rolls her eyes, but obliges and bends over – giving me a nice view of her boobs in the process. She grabs the pencil and paper and gives them back to me as she sits up – I attempt to make it look like I wasn't staring at her rack. "Thanks."

"No problem," she mummers going back to the work. I'm pretty sure she knew I was looking at her boobs. I turn back to face the front of my row and see Dez claw mouthing a meow, and I stifle a laugh. She doesn't talk to me the rest of the class - which isn't helpful at all. When the bell rings to dismiss us to go home for the day, Dez meets me at my desk.

"Can you give me a ride?" He asks, offering me a stick of gum which I happily take.

I shake my head, "Gotta go home and get to work."

He nods disapprovingly and leaves, probably to find Trish. Ally turns to me, "Where do you work?"

"The mall."

"Would you mind giving me a ride? I have to work, too," She manages to get out slowly.

"Um, no. If you don't mind stopping at my house to pick up my uniform and Sonic for my daily Oreo Blast?" She shakes her head. "My car is at the freshman end of the building. I'll meet you there in ten?"

"Sure. What kind of car?"

"1965 Shelby Mustang."

"They had those back then?" She asks sarcastically. She knows a lot about cars, her dad owns a car dealership along with a music store in the mall – mainly for Ally – where Ally works. I nod and follow her out the room. I gather the things from my locker and head to the car, throwing my books in the backseat. I manage to start it before she comes outside with a stack of books. I wave to her after I notice she can't find me, and frankly I am towards the back of the lot. She walks down the ramp and joins me. "Where should I put them?" She asks moving the pile up and down in her arms. I walk towards the back and open the trunk, taking the pile and placing them in, "Thanks."

"No problem." I close the door and go around front, pulling out when she's ready to leave. "So do you work at the music store?"

"Yeah, my dad owns so I sort of have to."

"Do you not want to?"

"Oh, no! I love it there. I was the one who convinced him to buy it when I was like five and my mom was still around to help with it." Her mother has some job that requires her to move all around the world, last place I heard she was in Africa. "So Dad hired people to work there until I was sixteen, and here I am a year later."

"Fun stuff there."

"Yeah, buddy." I pull into the drive-thru and roll the window down.

"Do you want something?"

"Um, an M&M Blast. I'll pay." I wave my hand insisting that I'll pay, which surprisingly she doesn't fight. I pull out of the parking lot with the food in hand before either one of us begins talking again.

"So, um, when do you get off?"

"Technically, eight, but I usually leave at like ten because it's when he can pick me up."

"How do you fill the time?"

"I mean it's a music store, and I'm in choir. You do the math. It's either that or I'll read or finish the homework I didn't get finished while working."

"You do your homework on the job?" I see her nod out of the corner of my eye as I pull onto the freeway. I see her clutch the door handle slightly. "Sorry," I apologize.

"It's okay I'm a little jumpy since the wreck." She got into a wreck last year on her way back from a church thing; it killed one passenger of the van she was riding in. "Technically, I'm not suppose to, but I mean when it's not busy Dad's all for it. It's pretty much the only way to keep up the 4.0." She says.

"You have a 4.0?" She nods. "Do you need volunteer hours or something?"

"Yeah, like five more for this year. You know National Beta member child that I am."

"Would you tutor me? In Trig?"

She thinks about it for a minute, giving me enough time to pull into my usual parking space, ten minutes from work. "Sure. Do you want to come to the store after your shift. I have my book if you need it. And I can call Dad and tell him I'm studying or something."

"Sure, I'll give you a ride home." She smiles and I shut off the car. "I'll bring dinner, too. Do you want something from Mini's"

"An extra large pizza with cheese." I smile and open the trunk to let her get her books. "I'll be there at like eight." I open the door to Sonic Boom, letting her in the door.

"Thanks and okay. You should go," she insists and I happily oblige. I practically have to run to American Eagle where I work. I don't sell much tonight, and when my shifts over I happily head back to my car to get my books, and then walk to Sonic Boom where Ally is waiting at the piano. She's playing some Vanessa Carlton song that I can't remember the name of.

_Making my way downtown, walking fast  
Faces pass and I'm home bound  
Staring blankly ahead, just making my way  
Making my way down through the crowd..._

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder

If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
Tonight__

"Hey," I say as she finishes the verse, setting my books on the counter. She smiles at me and heads to the front door, locking it with the key around her neck.

"Sorry had to lock up. You can go put your books up there," she points at the second story's only door. "And thanks for the pizza," she adds when she sees the tiny to go box on top of the books. I hand it to her and she happily takes it, almost finishing it down in under five seconds. "It was busy today," she adds when she finishes.

"I figured," I say heading up the stairs. She follows a few minutes later with her piles of books.

"So what don't you get?"

"All of it. It's one of those where I'm probably gonna be here every night I can be." She chuckles and says it's okay, and then she starts at the beginning helping me with everything I need to know. When I take her home I buy her some McDonald's since it's clear she still isn't full.

"So thanks for tonight," I add, walking up the steps to her house.

"It's no big deal. So you're coming by tomorrow right."

"More like today." I say, showing her time on my phone.

"Whatever," she jokes. "Goodnight."

"Night." I say, waiting until she goes into the house before going back to my car and racing away in the night, trying to make it home in under thirty minutes when my curfew expires.

**I'm really liking this story so be sure to review for the next chapter. It'll be posted after five reviews. **

**-Maddie**


	2. Just Friends

**I really like this chapter for some reason. I don't own A&A just the plot. Enjoy!**

I ran into Sonic Boom that night with four of Mini's extra large cheese pizzas and six pepperonis. "Hey, Alls, guess what?!" I'm practically jumping for joy at the results of my finals, the finals she somehow managed to skip.

"What, Austin?" She says, passing a kid, Nelson I think, a trumpet from the top shelve.

"I passed!" I say holding up my phone to show her the result of the test. She takes it from me and does her little happy dance.

"Holy sh—" she gets a glimpse of the kid and changes her word, "soup, Austin! That's amazing! Congrats." She says, leaping into my arms to hug me. Her arms wrap around my neck and my hands wrap around her waist, pulling her closer. We've gotten very comfortable in the last few months, even to the point where this hug seems like second nature. "Nelson's my last costumer, so we'll have dinner later." She insists, pointing at the practice room.

"Nice save." She chuckles as she takes the five of the pizzas out of my hands and sets them on the counter. "I'll take those up there if you want me to. I mean these weigh like nothing so it's nothing."

"No it's fine. I got it," she insists, turning to Nelson. I walk up the stairs, slightly tripping on the top stair due to the fact I forgot it was there. I can tell she saw because she snickers lightly before talking again to Nelson. I somehow manage to open the practice room door without falling or dropping the pizzas. Ally comes in about ten minutes later with her five pizzas in hand which I happily take. "Thanks."

"No problem. Do you have anything to drink?" She points to the refrigerator in the corner, not saying anything. I only have one option: water. "Do you want one?" I ask before I close it; she nods, taking it from my hands when I pass it to her. I sit beside her on the floor next to the pizzas, opening the top one to see who it belongs to; I pass it to her and eat the one below it, know it's mine. "How was your day?"

She shrugs, "Okay. Dallas stopped by, and so did Trish. And I barely had time to think because we were so busy."

"That's a good thing though."

"Yeah it is. I just wish I could have been able to read something and not just help people find instruments and count money." I laugh a little and take a bite of pizza. "Are you gonna help tomorrow?"

"With what?"

"Prom."

"Like dresses or what?"

"Yeah. We can go look for your suit or something."

"I don't think I'm going, Alls," she swallows hard – I think she chocked for a second – and gasp slightly at the comment.

"Why not?"

"No date. What's the point?"

"It's like the last hurrah of senior year; it's a life requirement! You have to go."

"I want a date."

"Well so do I! But I don't see any guys knocking my door down to go with me, and yet I'll go anyways. Please go, Austin."

"If you can find me a date, sure." She rolls her eyes and makes a comment under her breath. "What was that?"

"Nothing." She replies a little too quickly.

"Ally?"

"Austin."

"What did you say?"

She pauses before she answers, "I said that you're such a girl."

This conversation pretty much sums up our relationship: we eat pizza and offend each other as much as possible. "Fine I'll go _without a date_." I say as dramatically as I can, placing my hand on my head.

"Thank you."

"Don't think I'm going just because you talked me into it."

"Never. So you'll help me tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't miss it." She smiles and we finish our pizza in silence. "Are you ready to go?" She's clearly ready about to fall asleep. She nods; I slip my hand under her leg and lift her up, bridal style. I carry her out to the car after she locks the door to Sonic Boom. We'll come back some time tomorrow and clean up. I drive her home and carry her up to her bed, tucking her in tight. When I get home, I happily fall asleep in my bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

I pull up to Ally's at exactly ten o'clock, right on time, where she's happily waiting for me on the front porch. She's not wearing exactly the best clothing for late March: tank top, shorts, and flip flops. "Hey," I say as she opens the door. "Ready to go?"

"Nope. I just got in the car to kill time." I roll my eyes and wait for her to buckle up before I pull out. She gives me directions to the store, and when we get there, she takes my hand and pulls me through the store grapping as many dresses as she can hold in her little arms. I sit on the couch and wait for her to come out.

I give my opinion of each of the five dresses before she decides on one: a blue spaghetti strap with sparkles on the bust line. I'm a guy, do you expect me to explain it? I drive her back to the mall to drop her off for work. "Do you want me to walk you in?" I ask when I see a group of guys who are clearly in a gang near the entrance.

"Would you?" I nod before getting out. I wait until she's beside me when I lock the car. We manage to make it to the Boom before she speaks again. "Thanks for your help today. I know a lot of guys wouldn't have done that. I appreciate it."

"It was no big deal. It was just another chance to hang out with my best friend. You looked really good in those dresses. Especially the low cut one," I wink, only to receive a hard push. The result I wanted. "So I was wondering if you still needed a date."

"Yeah, but I don't necessarily need one."

"Well I do. So I was wondering if you would be my date since we I'm pretty sure we would end up together anyways."

She smiles and nods. "Yes. I'll be your date, Austin." She flings herself forward, putting her arms around my neck and my arms go around her waist. "I should go." She says and we say our goodbyes.

On my way home I put in Ally's mixed CD for me and play Track 9 the whole way home.

_There she goes again  
The girl I'm in love with  
It's cool we're just friends  
We walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just  
I don't wanna lead you on, no  
The truth is I've grown fond, yeah_

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love just you and me  
Till the end of time  
Till I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends

Small talk on IM  
Just one word sentences  
It's cool we're just friends  
If I had my way  
We'd talk and talk all day, yeah

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love just you and me  
Till the end of time  
Till I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends

Thinking about how  
We're gonna say our vows  
It's cool we're just friends  
She walks down the aisle  
I see all my friends smile  
Cause now we're more than friends

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love just you and me  
Till the end of time  
Till I'm on your mind  
It'll happen, oh  
We've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
Just keep on thinking of when we used to be just friends  
La, la, la, la (Oh yeah)  
La, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la (Oh oh oh oh)  
(When we used to be) When we used to be  
La, la, la, la (Just friends)  
La, la, la, la (Oh)  
La, la, la, la  
When we used to be just friends

Why I decided on that song, I don't know. It just felt right.

**The episode though killed me. Seriously that's all you give me. And then two promos!? Five reviews for the next chapter.**

**-Maddie**


	3. Everytime We Touch

**Thanks for your patience. Sorry and enjoy.**

"So are you excited about tomorrow?" I ask Ally over the phone the night before prom.

"Um, yeah. I'm sorta nervous. I guess that's natural."

"How's that natural?"

"Because after prom there's like what six weeks until graduation and then like three months later you're going off to college. And I've not gotten a single acceptance letter. Is that weird?" I can tell that she's chewing on her hair between statements.

"It'll be fine, Alls. You'll be fine," I attempt to assure her. I highly doubt it worked, but at least I tried to make her feel better.

"You promise?"

"Promise. If I was next to you I'd pinky swear, but you'll just have to take my word for it. Okay?"

"Okay. I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight."

"Okay, good night." She hangs up the phone as I turn off my beside table light.

* * *

The day of prom was more hectic than I expected, but I'm sure it was worse for Ally than it was for me. By five thirty I had taken a shower, gotten dressed, and had drove to Ally's house. It was the first time officially meeting her parents; her mother had even flown in from Africa to see her daughter. I knocked on the door, knowing they would make me wait - to make my nerves worse I'm sure, and they did a better job than I thought they would do. Maybe I'm more nervous than I think. Why I have no idea. It must be because I'm trying to impress Ally and her parents, which pretty much sucks. "You must be Austin," her mother says, opening the door enough for her head to appear.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Come on in," she says moving away from the door and allowing me space to enter. "Have a seat there," she indicates to the couch, and then she walks up the stairs leaving me with Ally's father that I hadn't noticed was in the chair across from me.

He's a larger man with dark gray hair and a bumpy nose. Ally defiantly gets her looks from her mother who is the older, ginger version of Ally. "So what are your intentions with my daughter?" He asks quietly, but with the most threatening tone I've ever heard from any girl's father.

He crosses his leg as I answer, which for some odd reason makes me more nervous. "J-J-Just to take her to prom, Sir?" He nods simply at my calling him a sir. I've gotten a least one point. "I plan to get her home within an hour and a half after it ends."

"Why will it take so long, Mr. Moon?" Yeah he's the scariest father I've ever met, even though I'm pretty sure I can take him if I have to.

"She might be hungry when it ends; so if that happens I plan on taking her to like McDonald's, and I don't know how bad traffic will be, sir. So that hour and a half will change under those two circumstances."

"It better be less." It's more of a command than a threat.

"Yes, sir."

"You realize that if anything happens to her, the likely hood of you having children will be few and far between."

I feel my eyeballs widen and narrow back quickly. "Of course, sir. I understand."

"Good." I don't plan on mentioning that I do have a condom in my wallet just in case.

"So I'm approved?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"Yes." He stands and leaves up the stairs, probably to say good bye to his daughter. I completely understand his threat and where it came from; Ally is his only daughter - his only child actually. So if she ends up messed up then he probably won't feel he did his best raising her. Mr. and Mrs. Dawson come down the stairs a few minutes later cameras in hand; she drags me to the foot of the stairs to wait. "Come on down, Ally-gator," her father yells up the stairs.

When steps into view, my jaw drops. She's wearing a skin tight black dress with a high slit and crystals on the bust line. I defiantly wasn't the dress she had shown me the other day. That one was short and pink and fluffy - a complete one eighty. Her hair is pinned up into some creation that I can't describe, mainly because I'm pretty sure there aren't words to describe it. "What do you think?" She asks, not bothering to descend the stairs, as if my words will affect her decision to go.

I feel her parents - okay just her dad's - eyes burning into the back of my skull, as if I say the wrong words he'll murder me. Let's face it: I'm not going to let that happen. "Wow! You look - wow!" _Way to enunciate there, Austin._ She smiles though, and I guess her father hasn't killed me because twenty or so seconds I feel her hand around my waist. I don't dare to touch her though on the off chance her father doesn't actually like me.

"Picture time!" Her mother says excitedly. Then for the next thirty minutes we take more pictures than I've ever wanted taken of myself, and I can tell Ally is less than thrilled over it as well.  
When we leave I help her into my truck. "Sorry about not getting a limo," I say as I close the door when I'm seated in the driver's seat. She chuckles lightly. "What?"

"I don't blame you. I wouldn't want to waste a crap load of money on a limo for two people." I smile and flick the car into reverse. "So," she says extending the oh into four syllables, "You really think I look wow?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry if I'm not able to form like proper words tonight. I'm a little nervous."

"I wouldn't have noticed," she assures me. I normally would have rebutted, but that seems useless.

"Did our conversation last night finally sink in or something?" I shrug, and she rolls her eyes. "You really shouldn't shrug. It's-"

"annoying," I finish for her. "I know. That's why I do it."

"If you weren't driving, I'd slap you."

"When has that stopped you?" She shrugs and bursts out laughing. "I'm glad you talked me into this."

"Me too." She says bending over to rest her head on my shoulder. I hadn't realized she had moved over during the conversation. We don't talk until we are at the place where the prom is held, and I've helped her out of the car. Even then that's just a thank you.

We ended up dancing to one of Ally's favorite songs about ten minutes before prom queen and king were announced, and I happily hummed along, which caused her to roll her eyes but smile.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._  
_I still feel your touch in my dreams._  
_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_  
_Without you it's hard to survive._

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling._  
_And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly._  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last,_  
_Need you by my side._  
_'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static._  
_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky._  
_Can't you hear my heart beat so..._  
_I can't let you go._  
_Want you in my life._

"You're a horrible singer," she teases, and I see Dez make an obscene motion with his fingers. I roll my eyes at him and flip him off.

"You like it though."

"Sure I do.

"Um, thanks for this." She says. "For everything. I know I can be hard to put up with sometimes."

"Sometimes?" I joke, receiving a light push. "Kidding. Honestly, Alls. I love being around you, you're my best friend. I couldn't get ride of you if I tired."

We end up leaning towards each other only to be stopped by the end of the song and the announcement of the prom king and queen – Brooke and Elliot. Then prom was over and I drove her home, grabbing a bite to eat on the way. "Good night, Austin."

"Good night, Ally." She's very tired: her voice is quiet and she slept on the way back home. I don't blame her; it's one in the morning. Before she gets out I pull her close and kiss her lips. She just smiles before getting out. I guess Dez and Trish were right about me liking her. I smile the whole way home.

**Wow I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. School decided to become very busy very quickly. Five reviews for the next chapter. And let's talk about that episode the other day. **

**SPOILER ALERT:**

**THEY KISSED! Then Kira cockblock it.**


End file.
